Rancher XL
The Declasse Rancher XL is a four-door, mid-size SUV in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is a four-door derivative of the Rancher from Grand Theft Auto IV, with a longer wheelbase — reminiscent of the FIB Rancher and Gang Rancher from GTA Vice City Stories. Design The Rancher XL is based on the 1973-1991 Chevrolet Suburban, but with a boxier design. Its front end could be based on a second generation Chevy K5 Blazer or 1984-1996 Jeep Wagoneer. It also shares some styling (front and rear fascias) with the Dodge RamCharger, albeit being considerably larger. In-game, it's based on the original Rancher from Grand Theft Auto IV, but with four doors, having a longer wheelbase. The vehicle only appears in its full-body appearance, lacking a pickup variant unlike GTA IV's Rancher. Its paint scheme has also changed from its two-door counterpart, now being a two-tone colour scheme, instead of a single color with a wide stripe. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Rancher XL is slightly slower than its 2 door version of the Rancher. Its handling is much better than the previous, however, its acceleration and its poor top speed leaves much to be desired. Its large Inline-4 engine can be heard very clearly, being significantly high-revving and roary. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) Inline-4 Diesel (Sound) |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 5}} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery DeclasseRancherXL-Front1-GTAV.png|Rancher XL in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) DeclasseRancherXL-Front-GTAV.png|Front and side view of the Rancher XL (Rear quarter view). RancherXL-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Rancher XL on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Civilian Variants *A snow-covered Rancher XL is used by the player during the Prologue mission. This particular variant has snow on its hood and roof, and features snow chains on its tires. File:RancherXL2-GTAV-Front.png|A snow-covered Rancher XL in Prologue (Rear quarter view). Emergency Service Variants *The North Yankton State Patrol uses the Police Rancher, a police variant with same design as the standard model, but comes in white, NYSP liveries and a lightbar. File:PoliceRancher-GTAV-Front.png|An NYSP Police Rancher (Rear quarter view). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be found around the lone building on the far southwest end of the Los Santos Airport and behind other hangars on the south end. Due to the immediate wanted level earned from entering the airport runway area, a Rancher XL here can be hard to obtain without owning a hangar. *It can rarely be found driven around the streets of Los Santos. *Can be also found in Chamberlain Hills and Strawberry. *2 can be found in the 'Duel' random event in a unique worn red and worn green. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $9,000 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos in GTA Online *Can be found around the lone building in the far southwest corner of Los Santos Airport and behind other hangars on the south end. Trivia *In the Prologue mission, after the train crash, when Michael, Trevor, and Brad get out of the vehicle, there is an audible Door Ajar Chime coming out of it. *Chronologically, this is the first vehicle driven in the HD Universe. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class